


Кок на то и кок

by Umbridge



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015<br/>Бета: Доктор Бекки и -Зося-</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кок на то и кок

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: Доктор Бекки и -Зося-

Камбуз — не то место, где Зоро дают развернуться. Он мрачно оглядывает помещение, прикидывая с чего начать. Никто не позаботился о том, чтобы объяснить порядок действий. Нами объявила только: Санджи нет, Луффи нельзя даже заходить на камбуз, она сама занята и так далее, и тому подобное. Остается он, Зоро.   
Зоро не смог отказать ей. Скорее всего потому, что она сразу же сбежала, оставив его одного на корабле.   
Судно опустело — даже странно. Зоро поглядел на желтые круги солнца, выругался и отправился готовить обед. 

Спустя несколько минут он уже стоит посреди камбуза, сложив руки на груди. Помещение он знает хорошо, но вовсе не потому, что тут хозяйничает. Он знает огромный разделочный стол — один раз они с Санджи у него целовались. Зоро припоминает, что тогда Санджи как раз разделывал курицу. А Зоро обозвал его недорезанным коком, туда-сюда, и в конце концов, слегка потрепанные, они обжимались у деревянного исполина. Санджи тогда еще уселся прямо на столешницу, и потом орал на Зоро за испачканные брюки. Зоро хмыкает. Приятное воспоминание. Он бросает взгляд на морозильный шкаф. Так, отсюда Санджи достает обычно продукты. Зоро подходит, дергает за ручку. Дверца распахивается, и он как-то сразу припоминает, как у этого самого шкафа стоял на коленях перед Санджи. А начиналось все с того, что тот насильно пытался накормить его морковью, возмущенно вещая про пользу здорового питания. Тупой кок.

На полках полно всего. Зоро вытаскивает окорок, похожий на кусок деревяшки. Захлопывает морозильник, оглядывается в поисках кастрюли. Память услужливо подкидывает картинки. Санджи в одном переднике — проиграл ему в драке желание — наклоняется, чтобы достать кастрюлю. Ага, вооон оттуда! Зоро подходит, по-прежнему блуждая в сладком и горячем прошлом. Передник прикрывал только спереди. Зоро занял место у стола и смотрел, как Санджи разгибается, ходит по кухне, пританцовывает у плиты. Отличный был день!

Зоро вытаскивает кастрюлю, швыряет туда окорок, ставит в мойку, чтобы налить воды. Кажется, так Санджи готовил курицу, когда Зоро, выпив бутылки три рома, свалился к нему на камбуз и лег на полу. Смешно было наблюдать за Санджи снизу. И вода забавно журчала. Зоро попросил попить, и Санджи выполнил просьбу, правда вылил целый стакан ему на лицо — в рот тоже попало. 

Зоро ухмыляется, ставит кастрюлю на огонь. Что ни говори, а готовить не так уж неприятно. Он находит соль и перец, бросает лук и чеснок. Все это они с Санджи добыли в последней вылазке на одном острове. Там Зоро заблудился, Санджи его нашел в запутанном лабиринте из пещер и садов. Кругом орали птицы, цвели цветы, и Зоро обнял Санджи, который курил и распекал его, и вдохнул весь его дым себе в рот. Санджи тут же сунул язык ему между зубами. И дальше все тонуло в огне, когда они мяли кусты и цветы. 

А обратно вернулись только на закате — с чесноком, луком, солью и перцем: по дороге наткнулись на деревушку. 

У них столько воспоминаний, столько картинок, не сосчитать всех. Зоро опирается бедром о мойку и следит, как закипает вода в кастрюле. Как пар поднимается над водой, как запах начинает заполнять помещение. Ничего, он почти справился. Потом накидает туда картошки. С картошкой тоже связаны кое-какие воспоминания, так что Зоро невольно проходится языком по губам и стискивает рукоять Вадо. Даже на камбузе катана придает ему уверенности.

Они рассаживаются за столом, Санджи уже вернулся, курит, пуская кольца дыма, и поглядывает на Зоро из-под челки. Зоро лениво отвечает, ощупывая его взглядом. Цел. Чертов кок. 

— Ну что, тупой маримо, неужели это можно жрать? — ухмыляется Санджи, и Зоро мысленно уже видит его в гамаке, без ухмылки и без костюма. 

На столе стоит кастрюля, Луффи вываливает из нее на блюдо окорок, картошку, морковь, лук. 

— А ничего! — радостно восклицает он. Санджи отрезает кусочек и сует в рот. Несколько секунд ничего не говорит, жует, основательно, терпеливо, потом с явным трудом глотает и опрокидывает в себя целый стакан воды. 

— Бесполезный маримо!

Зоро пожимает плечами. Он старался, сделал что смог, между прочим вспоминал, как готовил Санджи. Но, с другой стороны, чего обижаться. Он прекрасно провел время. А Санджи приготовит еще. На то он и кок.


End file.
